What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger)
by ElouiseRose
Summary: It's Been 5 years since Bella last saw the Cullens, Back then she made a promise to herself to let her feelings show no matter who they are, Even if it is the Cullens. Now She's a local talented musician and singer who show's her emotions through her singing. Was posted in TWCS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story I am reposting as it now been beted by the lovely Misty :) this story was previously over in TWCS**

**What doesn't kill you (makes you stronger)**

Chapter 1 Tough Love

BPOV

"Hey Bella, there's some cute guy's here to see you" Jess called out from across the room.

"Thanks Jess, did they say who they were?"

Jess is the closest person I have to family here at the club, patrons always asked if we were sisters or related, though Jess is a bit bigger than me we both have similar facial features long dark brown almost chocolate coloured hair with natural red highlights though Jess has more red than me.

I leaned up against the bar talking to Jess while she set up the lounge bar for tonight's show.

"All they said was Whitlock and Mason"

"Huh? Ok thanks Jess, tell them I'll be over I just need to finish setting up"

I head towards the stage and double check everything, while thinking about the two guys that Jess has mentioned wondering who they could be I don't know any Whitlock's but Mason on the other hand the only person I know that has Mason in there name is **him** but it can't be him I mean I haven't heard or seen any of them in 5 years.

I make my way to the backstage to the changing rooms to set my outfit up for tonight, I pick up my song book and guitar and drop them at the stage on my way back to the lounge bar, I ask Jess were these two guys are; she tells me they are over by the pool tables in the public bar so that's were I'm heading now. I stop as Jess call's out to me.

"Hey Bella if your not interested in one of them send him my way or both I'm not picky" she laughs and continues polishing the glasses as I head towards the pool tables I spot the two guys Jess was telling me about, they both had their backs to me, I could tell they were at least a foot, foot and half taller than me one had wavy, honey coloured hair the other short dark brown hair but as he moved the light caught the bronze highlights.

"Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick" I whispered

I stood there frozen stunned thinking how the fuck did they find me? What did they want? What are they doing here? Did they hear what happened to me back in Forks? Or about what happened to Charlie?

With my anger rising as each question went through my head, how fucking dare they come here to where I work requesting to see me he said he would never see me again; it would be like they were never there, those lying manipulative selfish fucking vampires.

"Ah, hey Bella" Jasper says looking at me with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hello love" Edward says as he reaches his hand towards me.

I take a step back away from him avoiding his grasp, what the fuck does he think he's doing.

"What the Fuck! Don't even think about touching or talking to me you selfish manipulative arrogant fucking bastard" I hissed at him in quietly in anger.

I turned to Jasper

"Hello Jasper, what brings you here to this sunny little town?" my tone of voice changing to sweet and innocent with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well Edward and I were just passing through to meet up with the rest of the family" he said with distaste.

Huh? I guess they are all blaming Jasper for what happened, fucking selfish pricks.

"Hey Jasper, just so you know I'd all ways thought that if I ever saw you again I'd tell you I forgive you, though it was never your fault , I mean come on you had the blood lust of 6 vampires not including your own and for one of them (looks at scumward) I was their singer."

I moved and stood in front of Jasper, as I looked at him I saw he looked so beat down, sad and miserable I pushed out my feelings of forgiveness and acceptance to him, I know as soon as he feels it, he looks straight at me and gives me a small smile.

"Thank you Bella, it truly means a lot to me I was…."

But just before Jasper could finish his sentence Jess calls out to me

"Bells the bands here there waiting for you by the stage"

"Thanks Jess" I reply back

"Look I have to go get ready and help the band set up; it was nice seeing you Jasper"

I turn around, head over to the gang, make sure they haven't touched my stuff the last thing I need is for Nick or AJ to spill their drink on the piano or knock my guitar over.

I spend a couple hrs with the gang helping them set up and checking sounds with them, when were all set we sit down for a drink and go through the song list for tonight, we usually pick two songs each, but they decided to leave the song choices to me as I am as they blatantly tell me their lead singer.

I was flipping through my book I notice a piece of paper fall out of my folder and land on the floor I leaned down to picked it up and saw a list of songs I had made a few years ago when I finally snapped out of my zombie state. Reading down the list of songs I made, a note was attached to the piece of paper that read if I ever saw the Cullen's again I would use theses songs to express myself to tell them what leaving did to me.

"Bella? Bella?… yo Bells" I heard one of the guys calling to me

"Huh, yeah sorry what's up?" I replied

"I was asking what song you want to do for the opening number?" Cristian asked me

"Oh umm" I have a look at my song choices seeing if any thing jumps out at me, I spot one that we haven't done for a while and it usually makes everyone jaws drops when they here it, I mask a lil giggle thinking of the last time I sang it.

"Lets do **Tough Love**, I haven't done it for a while.

***from the Burlesque movie, sang by Christina Aguilera**


	2. Chapter 2

What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger)

Chapter 2 Cowboy Casanova

It was almost eight, the club was filling fast, I hadn't see or heard from Jasper or assward since this afternoon. I was just putting the finishing touches to my outfit, my sense's are already heightened from nerves and I jump when Nev shouts out "**BELL'S**, T minus 5 minutes till start". Nev was Jess's closest friend and from the outside looking in you would think they were dating. "Thanks Nev" I called back out to him.

I double check myself in the mirror to make sure everything is in place. I'm wearing my hipster/bootcut jeans with an emerald green sequined halter top that Jess brought for me for my birthday last year, for shoes I decided on my 5" emerald green and black lace mary jane's, my hair is half pinned up and half down with a little bit of eye make up and lip gloss. I'm done!

As I head towards the stage I see Jess coming towards me. "Hey Bella, ummm I'm just letting you know now that the guys from earlier are here and we're asking where you are, I told them you would be on stage shortly, they looked really confused when I said that, OH! and they brought friends with them too. Anyway you need to get out there and knock 'em dead girl and I'll see you at break time."

"Fuck! This so can not be happening to me right now FUUUCCCKKKK!," ok breathe don't panic, deep breaths in out, breathe in and out.

Right! Time for big girl panties and a whole lot an attitude. I push open the doors to the right of the stage and see the guys waiting for me. "Right lets rock this joint!" I say to them

Ooh, oh, yeah yeah

Oooh yeah yeah

I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

I need a, a tough lover, woo

I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

A tough lover, ooh yeah

When he kisses me, I get that thrill

When he does that wiggle I won't keep still

I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo) I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

Tough lover (hum, hum)

The seven sisters got nothing on him

I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind

Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed

It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist

He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass

Don Juan ain't got the half the chance

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (oh oh)  
Hey, hey, heyah

He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry

He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive

He'll do anything that he wants to do

Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (oh oh)

I open my eyes to see and hear the crowd whistling, screaming and clapping, I look out to the audience and spot them standing in the middle next to the bar their eyes and mouths wide open in shock.

The first pair of eyes I connect with belong to Jasper, the empath. I know the perfect song for him I knew from what little Edward and Alice had told me that he was from Texas a southern country boy, Alice's cowboy. I knew then just what my next song was going to be.

"This next song is by one of my favorite country artists **Carrie Underwood - Cowboy Casanova" **As I said the name of the song I looked straight at Jasper.

The music started up and I started to sway my hips to the beat of the music.

"You better take it from me

That boy is like a disease

You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free

He's like a curse, he's like a drug

You'll get addicted to his love

You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down

'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

I see that look on your face

You ain't hearing what I say

So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been

And I know how it ends, you can't get away

Don't even look in his eyes

He'll tell you nothing but lies

And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived

If you listen to me and take my advice

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you wanna hear

He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time

But just remember

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

Oh, you better run for your life

Oh, you better run for your life

As I sang, I danced, and looked, and danced, just for Jasper. I sang the song to the audience but the meaning of the song was all for him, all the way there, but just out of reach.

As I sang that last note I looked straight at him with a little smirk, to show him and the rest of them that I'm not the same girl they used to know.

The next song was going to prove it.

**CARRIE UNDERWOOD - COWBOY CASANOVA LYRICS** ** . #ixzz22dQmLVe2**  
Copied from


	3. Chapter 3

**What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger)**

Chapter 3 Fighter

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I call out to the audience

"Tonight we have some out of town guest here that I meet 5 years ago, I'd like to dedicate that last song and some of theses following songs to them, Now this next song is not only for myself but for every other woman out there not only in this room but in the world this song called fighter".

I stood in the middle of the stage all lights were off or on dim in the bar with a single spot light on me, with my head down but my eyes looking up towards the audience with the mic in my hand I spoke the first bars of the song

**_After all that you put me through,_**

**_You think I'd despise you,_**

**_But in the end I wanna thank you,_**

**_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_**

**[Verse]**

**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true**

**Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up**

**'Cause I've had enough**

**You were there by my side, always down for the ride**

**But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame.**

As I started singing the lights come on, people were up dancing, as I moved across the small stage and came up to the 2nd half of the first verse I decided to change it a bit from stealing and cheating to lying and controlling to make it a lil bit more personal.

**After all of the lying and controlling you probably think that I hold resentment for you**

**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**

**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**

**Just how capable I am to pull through**

**So I wanna say thank you**

**'Cause it.**

I noticed straight away that the Cullen's had picked up on the change I had made it made me smile more as I put more emotion into the chorus.

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**It makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing**

**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**

**I heard you're going round playing the victim now**

**But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame**

**'Cause you dug your own grave**

**After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me**

**But that won't work anymore, no more,**

**It's over**

**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**

**I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**

**So I wanna say thank you**

**'Cause it**

With the emotions building up in me thinking about all that I had gone through with Renee having her life takin' away by a drunk driver Victoria attacking and the wolves killing Charlie, I put everything into this chorus and belted out 'you won't stop me'

**[Chorus]**

**How could this man I thought I knew**

**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**

**Could only see the good in you**

**Pretend not to see the truth**

**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**

**Through living in denial**

**But in the end you'll see**

**YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME!**

**I am a fighter and I**

**I ain't gonna stop**

**There is no turning back**

**I've had enough**

**[Chorus]**

**You thought I would forget**

**But I remembered**

**'Cause I remembered**

**I remembered**

**You thought I would forget**

**I remembered**

**'Cause I remembered**

**I remembered**

**Makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**It makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter.**

As I sang the rest of the song with Brooke singing backup, Tony on the piano, AJ on drums, Nick on bass guitar and Andrew on lead guitar, I put the rest of the emotions I felt in to the song when **he** left me.

How controlling and manipulative he was to me and how he managed to take away my own self worth.

The blank void of feelings after I was found in the forest, then the pain of loss, heartbreak then anger each emotion making a wall around my heart protecting me from being hurt again.

**WDKY**

With the crowed still whistling and calling out and my emotions all over the place I needed a non emotional or a calmer but meaningful song, so with my thoughts going through the lists of songs I could sing next I had a grate thought of getting back at Jess.

"How's everyone feeling tonight?" I called out

With a few cat calls, whistles and crud suggestions I started my plan.

"I'd like to ask you all a question, who here knows the meaning of karma?" I said with a cheeky smile.

Looking at Jess I saw a worried but curious expression on her face giggling to myself I carried on.

"As most of you all know I not a huge party type of person, a very close friend of mine hell I should say sister coz as much as I love her and she love me we drive each other crazy just like sibling do."

Or so I've been told I thought to myself I've always been an only child.

I look through the crowed and spot Nev I look at him and then to Jess, as he looks at me then to were I was looking and saw Jess a grin comes across his face and gives me a quick nod and heads over to Jess.

I carried on talking to everyone while Nev brought Jess up to the stage.

"Now I'd like to all to meet my best friend/sister Jess who will singing the next song" I quietly laughed looking at Jess's face go white and her whisper 'fuck' as she walks across the stage towards me shaking her head at me.

When she reaches me I put a hand on her shoulder and whisper to her

"I love karma, oh and do the song that you did at Halloween" I laughed and walked off stage to have a quick change of outfit.

I could hear when Jess started singing and everyone was going nuts the cat calls and the whistling.

I love to love you, baby

I love to love you, baby

I quickly change into a gray, back and blood red Burberry skirt that comes half way down my thigh and a blood red and black lace corset and changed my green heels to my red ones.

I make my way back to the stage to sing the back up for Jess. I slowly make my way up the steps in time for the second verse.

(Jess _Bella)_

I'm feelin' sexy, I wanna hear you say my name, boy

If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame

Feelin' kind o Y

I might just take you home with me

Baby, the minute I feel your energy

Your vibe is just taken over me

Start feelin' so crazy, babe

Babe, I feel the funk coming over me

I don't know what's gotten into me

The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party.

With my mic in my hand I watch her work the crowed into a sexual frenzy I walk over to Jess making the crowed whistle and yell louder well the males any way.

We start moving our bodies in sync with each other making it look like we're grinding each other with out us actually touching each other.

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours, boy

The way your body moves across the floor

Feelin' kind o Y

I might just take you home with me

Baby, the minute I feel your energy _(yeah) _

Your vibe is just taken over me

Start feelin' so crazy, babe Babe,

I feel the funk coming over me _(yeah)_

I don't know what's gotten into me

The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls _(oh oh)_

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

I love to love you, baby _(I love to love you, baby)_

I love to love you, baby (_I love to love you, baby)_

I love to love you, baby _(I love to love you, baby)_

I love to love you, baby (_I love to love you, baby)_

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm callin' all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl _(Tonight)_

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl _(Tonight)_

I'm callin' all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl _(I love to love you, baby)_

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down _(I love to love you, baby)_

And I came to party.

As the crowed claps, whistles and makes various lude comments to us I say a thanks to Jess and let her go back behind the bar.

I talk in to the mic and give them a hint to the next song by the out fit I'm wearing.

Read more: **BEYONCE KNOWLES - NAUGHTY GIRL LYRICS** ** . #ixzz23IURWvhd**  
Copied from

I'm callin' all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party.

With my mic in my hand I watch her work the crowed into a sexual frenzy I walk over to Jess making the crowed whistle and yell louder well the males any way.

We start moving our bodies in sync with each other making it look like we're grinding each other with out us actually touching each other.

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours, boy

The way your body moves across the floor

Feelin' kind o Y

I might just take you home with me

Baby, the minute I feel your energy _(yeah) _

Your vibe is just taken over me

Start feelin' so crazy, babe Babe,

I feel the funk coming over me _(yeah)_

I don't know what's gotten into me

The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls _(oh oh)_

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

I love to love you, baby _(I love to love you, baby)_

I love to love you, baby (_I love to love you, baby)_

I love to love you, baby _(I love to love you, baby)_

I love to love you, baby (_I love to love you, baby)_

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm callin' all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl _(Tonight)_

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl _(Tonight)_

I'm callin' all my girls

We're gonna turn this party out

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl _(I love to love you, baby)_

I'm callin' all my girls

I see you look me up and down _(I love to love you, baby)_

And I came to party.

As the crowed claps, whistles and makes various lude comments to us I say a thanks to Jess and let her go back behind the bar.

I talk in to the mic and give them a hint to the next song by the out fit I'm wearing.

**BEYONCE KNOWLES - NAUGHTY GIRL LYRICS** ** .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone very sorry for the delay in chapter R/L has been rather hard on me this past month. I'd like to give thanks to a couple of very special people my sisters form another country cloemarri and Missclearwater80 for all the support they have given me and stuck by me when things were hard. I also would like to thank all those who have added this story and myself to their favourites and to ALL that have left reviews :)**

**This chapter is only a small one so I won't keep you, So on with the story.**

**ElouiseRose**

**Chapter 4 Going Under**

**_Previously_**

_As the crowed claps, whistles and makes various lude comments to us I say a thanks to Jess and let her go back behind the bar._

_I talk in to the mic and give them a hint to the next song by the out fit I'm wearing. _

**Now**

"Put your hands together for the lovely Miss Jessica everyone"

I look over towards Jess at the bar and see that she's getting lots of attention, she looks over towards me and gives me the evil "I hate you" I just give her the "you still love me smile".

I look back through the crowed and spot the Cullen's again Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and every god damn insulting name under the sun were all lined up each with the same look on their face the look of surprise and hurt. Tthe surprise is understandable, most people are when they first hear me sing but the hurt is different all together I whisper low enough so only they can hear me. "If you think these songs hurt this is nothing compared to how you really made me feel when you **All** left me"

I took one last look at them before I introduced the next song and a caught I a slightly different expression in one of their faces but before I could say any thing Christian gets my attention to carry on with the next song.

"This next song is dedicated to a certain group of people, you know who you are"

**(**Bella, **_Brooke_****)**

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me (**_going under_**)  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (**_wake up for once_**)  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again...

(Chorus)  
I'm going under (**_going under_**)  
Drowning in you( **_drowning in you_**)  
I'm falling forever (**_falling forever_**)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not (**_so_**_**I don't know what's real and what's not**_)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head (**_ooooooo, ahhhhhh_**)  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

(Chorus)

So go on and scream  
Scream at me  
I'm so far away (**_far away_**)  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under

As I finish the song I see Matt coming up the stage steps and heading towards me and hands me a piece of paper, I gave him a questioning look but he just shrugs his shoulders and walks off.

Huh oh kay then, I carry on and tell everyone we're going to take a 15min brake and really kick it into gear.

I look at the piece of paper in my hand and open it up...


	5. Chapter 4 Pt2

**Ch 4 pt2**

The writing is in a fine but delicate script but for such a short note it's filled with such emotion that I start panicking

_Bella_

_I know you feel uncomfortable with us being here I know that us being here is bring up memories and emotions you do not want to feel and I regret my part in what happen that night, __**BUT**__, I must tell you this now but __**I **__did know you were in Texas through a close friend of mine but I did not know that you were in San Antonio. I would like to if possible to talk to you more in private, just me.,no one else please, call or txt me on this number 425-555-1534_

_Forever grateful_

_Jasper_

OMG OMG OMFG! What the fuck am I gonna do?

Breathe Bella breathe

Ok step 1. Get to dressing room, I pick up my water bottle and head to my dressing room, I shut the door behind me and lean against it. I open the note, read it again slowly, and process the information that Jasper has given me, ok.

By the way Jasper has enforced the 3rd **I** that the rest of the family didn't know I was here.

There's only two other vampires that I know of that knew what state I was in and they now have a lot of explaining to do.

I know he said it would just be him but how can I trust someone that's part of the family that left me to fend for myself, for a year and a half until a lil help came along.

FUCK! What am I gonna do? I slid down the door and reached for the JD, a shot glass and poured myself a shot, grabbed a cigarette , lit it up and downed the shot and poured another one and sat there debating in my head if I should take up Jasper's offer and contact him or not.

I snap out of the debate going on in my head to a knocking on the door

"Bells 5 minutes and we're up" I herd Brooke call out to me from behind the door

"Thanks Brooke, I'll be out in a couple of minutes" I replied

I picked up the bottle of JD , shot glass and the ashtray from the floor and I notice the JD has gone down more than two shots and as I stood up I realized that I had at least 5-6 shots and felt a bit light headed.

"God fucking damn it!"

Water, where's my bottle of water. I found my bottle of water, downed the half bottle and refilled it, stood in front of the door and took a deep breath and opened it. Heading for the stage for the second half thinking to myself that the rest of the night is gonna get rather hot as the Jack is making feel rather confident, sexy and rather horny .


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_Water, where's my bottle of water. I found my bottle of water, downed the half bottle and refilled it, stood in front of the door and took a deep breath and opened it. Heading for the stage for the second half thinking to myself that the rest of the night is gonna get rather hot as the Jack is making feel rather confident, sexy and rather horny_.

**Chapter 5 Born This Way**

As I walk onto the stage I make up my mind on the next song to sing fuck the Cullens in what they put me through its time to stand up for myself and show them the new and improved me.

See the JD is working already.

"Yo Bells you ready for this shit?" Andrew asked me

"Hell yeah I was** Born This Way** baby" giving them the hint to the opening song.

I turned around to face the now rather full bar and stepped up to the mic took a deep breath and looked over the crowed of people until my eyes landed on one in particular.

Looking at him in the eyes and speaking into the mic,

"How's everyone **feeling** so far? Shall we get this party started again?" Whistles and cheers were coming from everyone. I was feeling confident and proud of who I have become. I push out those feeling and seeing the reaction on Jaspers face the curiosity and the surprise on his face just made me give him a lil smirk of my own in return and started to sing.

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far_

Listen to me when I say

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

I was born this way

When I sang 'I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way' my eyes went from the rest of the crowed to Jasper making my statement to him and the rest of the family say this is me this is who I am and you ain't gonna change me.

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, born this way

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be_

Give yourself prudence and love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice of truth

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-M

I love my life, I love this record and

_Mi amore vole fe yah_

I'm beautiful in my way,

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

Don't be drag, just be a queen

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'Cause baby, you were born this way

No matter gay, straight or bi

Lesbian, transgendered life

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made

I'm on the right track, baby

Was born to be brave

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

Was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, yeah

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

As I sang the rest of the song, I moved and danced across the stage having fun and showing everyone the confident and strong woman I have become.

I looked over towards the Cullens and gave them a 'what you gonna do' look and a two finger salute.

The next thing I feel is a surge of lust and desire flow through me 'oh god damn' I groaned I need something sexual and possessive to sing next knowing that it was Jasper projecting.

My brain just clicked and I smiled my all knowing and cheeky smile right at Jasper he looks right back at me, gulps and swallows hard.

I turn round to the gang and tell them the next song. It was a song I got addicted to on one of my favorite TV series 'True Blood'. I almost let out a small moan when I picture Alexander Skarsgård who plays the sexy hot vampire Eric Northman, god my panties just get wet every time I picture him.

Anyway where was I?

_The next song you dirty day dreamer_

Oh bite me

_Ask Jasper I'm sure he would love to bite you _

Quit it I've got a song to sing woman

_So sing it and make it cum worthy while you're at it_

Slut

_Whore_

Bite me

_Oh yes please_

UGH! fucking internal monologue

"Ok guys are you ready?"

"Ready when you are hot stuff" Nick replies

I turn, face the crowed, introduce the next song as I say the name I look straight into Jaspers eyes although I can't hear the words that come from his lips I can read them 'fuck me' and even though the lights are reasonably dimed the lights from the bar catch Jaspers face. I quickly notice that his eyes are no longer the honey golden color that they were from earlier this afternoon but a burnt toffee almost black color.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi All sorry about that lil mix up here's the correct chapter my humble apologies **

**ElouiseRose**

**Chapter 6 Bad Things**

As soon as that opening line of the guitar opened up the song, my body just started moving to the music, my eyes only on Jasper and as I sang that first line his body froze but the smirk on his face gave me more confident singing this song.

I wanna do bad things with you.

I carried on swaying my hips, absorbing the slow sensual beat to the music moving across the stage making my way to were Andrew is playing and stared to slowly dancing and singing around him at the same time keeping eye contact with Jasper.

When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.

It's not unusual for me to act like this on stage but I don't make a habit of it, the guys know this and we all have fun in the end we just go along with the flow.

I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.

As I walk behind Andrew and make my way back to the center of the stage I slowly run my hand across the back of Andrew's right shoulder across his neck and across his other shoulder all the while keeping eye contact with Jasper.

When you came in, the air went out.  
And all those shadows there, filled up with doubt.

I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.  
Ow, ooh.

I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.

As I carried on singing and dancing seductively on the stage my mind was all on Jasper with each word I sung my mind was getting more positive about spending some time with him and leaving me wanting to find out how's he's been and what's he been up to.

When I sang the last word I had made up my mind to just go with it and I looked straight at him and smiled and sent him the trust and acceptance I has to let him know that I accept his offer and whispered away from the mic.

"Tonight"

As I turn around to pick my bottle of water up off the stool behind me Andrew asks me how much have I had to drink 'damn it' I thought I got away with out them noticing.

"Ummmm a few shots" I reply back in a guilty manner knowing that iv been caught out

" Thought so take a break from sinning for a couple of songs and play, I'll sing the next song and one of the others will sing the next ok"

Knowing it was futile arguing with him saying that I was "fine" was pointless and mumbled a 'fine'.

While I told the crowed that the boys were taking over the next few songs and that I was going to play the crowed what nuts I smiled I guess they missed me playing.

As I swapped places with Andrew and picked up my baby from beside Tony

"So what song are we playing?" as I picked up the stool so I can sit down and then took a sip of my water.

"How boutsomething smooth for Jess and Cristain I haven't seen them dance for a while" Andrew replied.

"Santana and Rob Tomas, sweet" I grinned back and let Andrew introduce the song

"This next song is for our favourite dance couple Jessica, Cristian get those sexy bodies of yours on the dance floor now and show everyone how it's done"

While I'm sitting down I watch Jess and Cristian get out from behind the bar complaining all the way to the dance floor even though they both have huge grins on their faces.

I put my water down and replace my guitar on my knee and start to play the intro to the song feeling the notes that I play and watching the two dance as Andrew's voice plays though the speakers.

Man, it's a hot one

Like seven inches from the midday sun

Well, I hear you whispering the words that melt everyone

But you stay so cool

My munequita

My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa

You're my reason for reason

The step in my groove

Watching them move around the dance floor so sensually is making me hot seeing how close their bodies are to each other moving insinc with each other you could say it's like watching forplay.

And if you said this life ain't good enough

I would give my world to lift you up

I could change my life to better suit your mood

'Cause you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean under the moon

It's the same as the emotion that I get from you

You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah

Gimme your heart, make it real or else forget about it

I'll tell you one thing

If you would leave, it'd be a crying shame

In every breath and every word

I hear your name calling me out

Out from the barrio

You hear my rhythm on your radio

You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow

Turning you round and round

And if you said this life ain't good enough

I would give my world to lift you up

I could change my life to better suit your mood'

Cause you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean under the moon

It's the same as the emotion that I get from you

You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah

Gimme your heart, make it real or else forget about it

And it's just like the ocean under the moon

It's the same as the emotion that I get from you

You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah

Gimme your heart, make it real or else forget about it


	8. Authors Note

**Hi Everyone sorry this isn't a chapter, I'd just thought I'd let you all know that I'm putting both my stories on hold just for the mean time as I'm going through a bit of a ruff patch in R/L.**

**I would like to thank missclearwater and cloemarie for being with me and letting me chat the fingers off :) you two and the beat sisters any girl could ask for xoxoxox**

**But don't you all worry I will continue my stories I have at least 3-5 chapters of TDoHH and over several for WDKYMYS.**

**thanks for all your comments the good and bad and the unknown**

**ElouiseRose**


End file.
